


i'm needing something more

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [103]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Forrest wonders if Alex and Michael are a thing.
Relationships: Forrest/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	i'm needing something more

“So, uh, you sure y'all aren’t dating?”

Alex blinked in confusion. He hadn’t expected to have to spend his day grilling an incredibly attractive guy for information, but he definitely didn’t anticipate everyone he didn’t know assuming that he and Michael were a thing. They hid it for a decade. How the hell were strangers picking up on something?

“No, we’re not,” Alex insisted. Forrest nodded in understanding, but it didn’t cure Alex’s confusion. He was curious. “Can I ask your unbiased opinion on why you think we’re together?”

Forrest gave a musical little laugh and looked at him. Then his smile dropped a bit. “Oh, you’re not joking.”

“No, I’m not joking,” Alex said. They both looked over their shoulder to where Michael was playing macho-man and tinkering with the engine of Alex’s truck to see why it was leaking oil.

“Well, that’s the first part. You look at him like your in a Victorian novel and in love, but, alas, he’s engaged to another,” Forrest said, adding a little dramatic flare towards the end. Alex narrowed his eyes at him and he just laughed, turning back to his files. “But also I’m convinced both of you have your own force of gravity when it comes to each other.”

“What?”

Forrest looked at him with eyes that said, ’ _how do you not know?’._ Alex just kept staring and waiting for an explanation.

“Like, no matter how far apart you start, you both just move closer and closer until you’re basically on top of each other. I’ve never seen anything like it,” Forrest pointed out. Alex scoffed.

“We do not do that.”

Forrest held back a smile. “Really? Because you were on that side of the table when we started talking and now you’re on the other side that’s closest to him. And I bet if he wasn’t fixed at that part of the car, he’d be close towards you too. You say you aren’t together and then just, like, share breath.”

Alex stared at him for a minute before looking back towards Michael. Did they do that? He knew they spoke closer, but he didn’t know that hadn’t changed since their relationship changed. He would’ve bet money that it had, yet here he was. On the opposite side of the table.

“You wanna go out sometime?” Alex asked abruptly. Forrest’s eyes widened in shock.

“Like a date?”

“Yeah,” Alex breathed, “Michael and I aren’t together and we won’t be again. And I like you, so… Wanna go out?”

“You want me to be your rebound?” Forrest clarified. Alex swallowed hard and shrugged haphazardly.

“I don’t know if it counts as a rebound when me and him weren’t together in the first place,” Alex stated, “But I want to move on and the only way to do that is to try.”

Forrest sighed and turned to face him, leaning against the table. He was so cute and nice that Alex barely knew how to process it. He wasn’t used to cute boys being nice to him. So why not ask him out?

“I’m probably going to regret this, but okay. I’ll go out with you.”

Alex smiled and looked back down to the files, ignoring the bittersweet feeling he got in favor of the excitement of an impending date. He was moving on and that was a good thing.

He refused to be bitter about it.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
